Stronger Together
by PrisakomAzgeda
Summary: Kara, the sweet puppy she is, bought all her friends Valentine's day presents, unfortunately, she lost Lena's. After Kara doesn't show for a lunch meeting, Lena shows up at her apartment to see Kara's apartment in disarray and Kara sitting on the floor. One shot.


A gentle knock came from the other side of Kara's apartment door, but the only occupant was too busy tossing their possessions around to notice. Even with her super hearing, Kara was so engrossed with her task to halt. Not even when the door opened.

"Hello? Kara?" Lena called out peaking her head in. The CEO's eyes widened at the state of the normally clean reporter's living space. "Kara!?" She stepped into the apartment only to hear a crash from, what she recently learned was,Kara's bedroom.

"Dang it! Where could you have gone?" The blonde squeaked followed by another crash.

Lena dropped her purse where she was standing before bolting towards Kara. Rounding the slight corner that leads to the reporter's room, Lena stopped in her tracks.

On the floor, leaning against her strangly upside down bed was, Kara Danvers, the usually well put together CatCo reporter; with her hair falling out of her pony and sucking up in every direction, and her blouse was wrinkled and untucked under her light grey sweater.

"Lena, hi," Kara let out a sigh, "What are you doing here?"

"We were meant to meet up for lunch at Noonan's an hour ago, and you never showed," Lena explained, "What happened in here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara smiled as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Okay, now that that is established, would you care to explain why both your couch and bed are upside down, and all of your stuff is on the floor?" Lena asked as she raised her signature eyebrow.

Kara awkwardly laughed as she scratched the back of her neck. "Where to start?"

Lena reached down to help her friend up from the floor. "Try the beginning," Lena suggested, "like, maybe, what you're looking for?"

"Oh," Kara jumped up with a smile on her face, "I was looking for your Valentine's day present."  
"My what?"

"Yeah, I got you something for Valentine's day. I always get everyone something and I can't seem to find where I put yours," Kara rambled, "I thought maybe I stuck it with Winn's or Alex's, but it's not in my freezer or in my sock drawer. I checked everywhere; I can't find it anywhere. I'm sorry Lena."

Lena broke out of her shock, "No, don't be sorry," she waved the blonde off, "You didn't have to buy anything for me, and if I knew you were I would have gotten something for you too."

"Don't be silly Lena, I don't do it to get gifts back," Kara titled her head as she explained, "I'd rather spend my money on my friends instead of letting it just sit in my bank, you know."

"Not really," Lena mumbled, "I'm not one to have many friends."

"Oh,"Kara's smile fell, "Well you have me. Not that I want you spending money on me."

Lena shook her head, "Why don't we clean this up and I take you out for dinner at that fancy Italian restaurant you love?"

Kara's face brightened.

It took the duo close to two hours to right Kara's apartment and both women were starving before they were even half way done. It took all of Kara's will powers, and a small voice in the back of her head that said she can't share her secret that sounded an awful lot like Alex, not to super speed clean the rest. But once they were finished they collapsed on the right sided couch with respective sighs.

"I'm tired," Kara pointed out, "And hungry."

"Would you rather just order in?" Lena asked.

"You know me so much," Kara smiled as she placed a hand over Lena's on the small distance that was between them. "Pizza?"

"And potstickers?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kara answered as she reached to grab her phone from her back pocket, only to notice the device was missing? "Oh no." She began to look around frantically.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Lena asked.

"My phone's gone," Kara heaved out.

"Where did you last have It?" Lena asked as she began to look around with Kara.

"Looking for something?" Both women were startled to hear another voice in the apartment, but they calmed upon seeing it was only Alex.

"Alex!" Kara smiled as she pulled her cell from her sisters hands.

"You're welcome," Alex laughed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box from her pocket, "You also left this when you were over."

Kara's eyes widen, "Lena's present!" She grasped the gift a little too tightly as Alex winced in response, "Sorry," Kara mumbled before bouncing over to Lena who was just watching the sisters interact with fondness.

Lena laughed at Kara's childlike happiness as the gift was placed in her hands. "Thank you."

"Open It! Open It! Open It!"

Lena shook her head with a smile. As cute as Lena thought Kara was, the CEO deemed it a good idea to open the jewelry box before her best friend exploded.

In the box was a silver ring with an enfinaty symbol woven with the metal, and six gems in 2 colours through the symbol. Engraved in the inside was two words "stronger together".

Lena's heart warmed as she picked the ring up and out of the box.

"Do you not like It?" Kara asked with worry evident in her voice.

"No," Lena sniffled as she moved to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I love it. Thank you so much."

The moment the ring was safely on the other woman's finger, Kara pulled Lena into a warm hug.

"I'm so glad," Kara mumbled into Lena's shoulder, "I was worried you wouldn't like it. It took me forever to pick out, but once I seen it, i just knew it was perfect. You know?"

"Yeah," Lena kissed Kara's temple, "I know."


End file.
